


Форте и пиано

by traincrash



Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лейто ждал Дамьена, а встретился с девушкой. Или все же нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Форте и пиано

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Форте и пиано  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** squirrel-alx  
>  **Канон:** 13 район, 13 район: Ультиматум  
>  **Герои:** Лейто, Дамьен Томасо  
>  **Пейринг:** Лейто/Дамьен  
>  **Категория:** слеш  
>  **Жанр:** романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Не мое и не претендую  
>  **Предупреждения:** Кросдрессинг (канонный), много мата

Лейто нервно вытирает вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и оглядывается по сторонам. Он впервые в таком клубе – он вообще не часто выбирается за пределы Района. Здесь, в Пигаль, все слишком ярко одеты, говорят слишком правильно, как по телику, и ему кажется, что, глядя на него, все сразу понимают – ему здесь не место. Бросив один взгляд на цены, Лейто захлопывает меню – и слишком дорого, точно. В общем, один он ни за что бы сюда не пошел, но Дамьен настаивал.  
Ну и где же он сам, дьявол его задери?  
Дверь клуба открывается, Лейто сморит на ввалившуюся компанию. Нет, это опять не Дамьен. Лейто начинает злиться.  
Свет в клубе гаснет, начинает играть музыка, ритмичная, в восточном стиле, и вспыхнувшие рампы освещают на сцене стоящую спиной к залу девушку. Волна черных волос спадает до пояса, подчеркивая рискованно открытые ягодицы.  
Лейто сглатывает. В ложбинке между тугих половинок поблескивает металлическая цепочка, притягивая взгляды всех мужчин в зале, как магнитом.  
То, что она делает на сцене, нельзя назвать танцем, это практически вертикальный секс – она скользит, изгибается, ласкает себя зажатым в руке веером. Она ни на кого не смотрит, даже ни разу не поворачивается к залу лицом, но каждый здесь чувствует, что она танцует именно для него.  
Музыка замолкает, и на сцену дождем летят купюры, все надеются увидеть лицо танцовщицы, когда она будет подбирать деньги. Но она не обращает на валяющиеся под ногами бумажки никакого внимания, исчезает за кулисами, так и не обернувшись. По залу проносится вздох разочарования.  
Лейто облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы. Черт, это было горячо! Он жадно отхлебывает пиво из возникшей на столе кружки. И стонет от удовольствия. Да, пиво здесь тоже не то, что в Районе. Он боится даже представить, сколько оно может стоить. Он ведь ничего не заказывал, правда?  
\- Скучаешь, красавчик? – низкий грудной голос вытряхивает Лейто из пивной нирваны.  
Это Она – загадочная танцовщица, в ее блядском малиновом платье, с веером, прикрывающим большую часть лица. Огромные глаза, щедро подведенные черным, смотрят на него насмешливо.  
\- Я… - запинается он, - я жду друга.  
\- Друга или _друга_? - томно тянет она, придвигается ближе, задевает его колени длинными ногами.  
\- Да, - невпопад отвечает Лейто. Девушка тихо смеется.  
Вообще-то, на этот вопрос он затруднился бы ответить и в нормальном состоянии, не то что сейчас, когда все его мозги, похоже, стекли в штаны, а в голове бьется единственное – «хочу!».  
Кто они с Дамьеном? Друзья – это без вопросов, но, может, больше? Они ни разу не говорили на эту тему - с того, первого, раза, когда, пьяные от победы и дорогого президентского коньяка, упали вместе в постель, не успев толком раздеться. Секс тогда был… да… С тех пор они трахаются каждый раз, как Дамьену удается выкроить свободный вечер. Но не разговаривают.  
Девушка придвигается еще ближе, разворачивается спиной и перекидывает ногу через его колени, начинает извиваться прямо у него перед носом. К упругим полушариям, к цепочке между ними можно прикоснуться губами.  
Лейто внезапно жалеет, что ради похода в клуб сменил привычные мешковатые штаны на новые джинсы. В них становится очень, очень тесно. Его руки сами собой тянутся к девчонкиным бедрам – и правую тут же ощутимо обжигает прилетевшим по ней веером.  
\- А! Не трогать! – предостерегает она смеющимся голосом и опускается еще ниже, почти задевая задницей его колени.  
Ему нужна эта девушка, нужна прямо сейчас, и даже то, что Дамьен может их застукать, его больше не останавливает. Он, в конце концов, поделится!  
Лейто стискивает ее запястье и рывком разворачивает к себе, выхватывая из руки раздражающий веер. И наконец видит ее лицо.  
Слишком длинный нос, чувственные алые губы, острые скулы и твердый подбородок.  
Она была бы некрасива, если б была девушкой. Но это не девушка.  
Бравый капитан Дамьен Томасо собственной персоной хлопает на него накладными ресницами из-под черного парика.  
Лейто срывает крышу ко всем чертям.  
Он выпрыгивает из-за стола и почти бегом устремляется к сортирам, тащит за собой этого чокнутого, невозможного, невыносимо желанного придурка. Внутри он прижимает Дамьена к стене и впивается в накрашенные губы жадным поцелуем. Руки любовника ложатся ему на плечи, обнимают за шею, бедра прижимаются теснее – он чувствует под платьем твердое, жаркое и шалеет еще больше. Подхватывает Дамьена за бедра, поднимает, ноги обхватывают Лейто за талию, каблуки – каблуки, блядь! – впиваются в спину.  
Он задирает короткую юбку, нащупывает крошечные стринги, добирается, наконец, до дразнящей его весь вечер цепочки. Тянет ее на себя, втискивает Дамьену между ног. Тот откидывает голову на стену и смеется-стонет, все еще женским голосом, нежным и густым, как пломбир.  
Лейто находит пальцами тесное отверстие, вдвигает указательный внутрь до первого сустава.  
Оба они стонут в голос.  
Внутренние мышцы Дамьена стискивают его палец, не пускают.  
Вот черт!  
\- Черт! – озвучивает он, разочарованно вытаскивая руку из-под платья.  
\- Лейто? – Дамьен пытается его удержать, опускает бедра вслед за рукой.  
\- У меня ничего нет, - виновато признается Лейто.  
\- Похуй. Давай так, – Дамьен изгибается в руках любовника, трется бедрами о его пах.  
Нет. Так не пойдет.  
Лейто отпускает Дамьена так внезапно, что тот едва не грохается на задницу, удерживаясь только за его плечи. Лейто целует его, снова хватает запястье – не вырвешься.  
Он и не хочет.  
До главного входа слишком далеко, и Лейто толкается в первую попавшуюся дверь. Они вываливаются на темную улицу, и Лейто, не в силах терпеть ни секунды, почти швыряет любовника на стену, вытрахивает ему рот своим языком.  
\- Где ты живешь? – хрипит он. Добраться до Района в таком состоянии у них нет никаких шансов.  
\- Далеко, - стонет Дамьен. - Здесь отель… за углом, - выдавливает он в промежутках между поцелуями. – Метров двести.  
Целых двести метров.  
Лейто собирает последние силы и отрывается от распухших зацелованных губ.  
\- Идем.  
Двести метров – это _бесконечно_ много. Они спотыкаются на каждом шагу, стукаются о почтовые ящики и фонарные столбы, пытаясь не отрываться друг от друга. На полпути сдаются – оба разом – и замирают, целуясь, прямо посреди улицы.  
Лейто кусает любовника за нижнюю губу, и вдруг слышит сальный гогот.  
\- Эй, красотка! Пошли с нами, мы больше дадим!  
\- Валите на хуй, - бросает он, забывая, что он не у себя в Районе, где все его знают и не станут связываться по пустякам.  
\- Слышь чё говорю, телка! – голос становится угрожающим. – Иди сюда, а то порежем! – и Лейто краем глаза ловит отблеск света на лезвии.  
Черт. Кажется, влипли. Эти юнцы слишком пьяны, слишком избалованы, чтобы адекватно оценивать опасность. Городские детки, раздобывшие «оружие» и балдеющие от собственной крутизны. В Районе с такими ножиками ходят десятилетние пацаны.  
Кажется, им придется драться. Лейто не боится, они справлялись и не с такими противниками, но местные добропорядочные граждане вызовут полицию, и Дамьена потащат в участок в _этом_ виде.  
Он не успевает принять решение, как Дамьен, так и не повернувший головы, наставляет на шпану невесть откуда вытащенный пистолет.  
\- Пошли вон, - советует он спокойным – мужским! – голосом.  
Мальчишки заворожено таращатся в дуло пистолета, от неожиданности замерев на месте.  
\- Ну? Мне повторить?  
Компания пятится, не отрывая глаз от странной парочки, и, отойдя подальше, пускается наутек.  
\- Наконец-то, - удовлетворенно вздыхает Дамьен и прячет оружие, Лейто опять не успел заметить, куда. Дамьен тянется к его губам, но он роняет голову тому на плечо и ржет.  
\- Лейто? Что? – растерянно спрашивает Дамьен своим собственным голосом, забыв об игре.  
\- Только ты, - смеется Лейто, мотая головой.  
Там, в клубе, была игра, фантазия, а вот это вот – настоящий Дамьен, бесстрашный, сильный и при оружии.  
И его.  
Что-то ёкает у Лейто внутри, что-то теплое и сладкое, разливается внизу живота.  
Кто они друг другу? Дурацкий вопрос.  
Он больше не сомневается.  
Лейто поднимает голову и смотрит в глаза своему мужчине.  
\- Люблю тебя, - сообщает ему серьезно.  
\- Я... я тоже, - неловко признается Дамьен.  
Куда подевался крутой полицейский? Дамьен выглядит юным и уязвимым. И его больше не хочется торопливо и грубо отыметь у стены в темном переулке. Хочется ласкать и беречь - и доводить до безумия.  
Лейто берет его за руку - не за запястье, как раньше - и машет проезжающему такси. Дамьен говорит адрес, и всю дорогу они держатся за руки как влюбленные школьники.  
Они занимаются любовью - долго, нежно и медленно. И разговаривают. Они не говорили столько за все время их знакомства. Про детство, семью - и жизнь у Дамьена вовсе не была такой уж безоблачной, как думал Лейто. О будущем. То, что они будут жить вместе, даже не обсуждается, это и так ясно, весь вопрос - где. Для Дамьена в Районе нет работы, разве только обычным ажаном в забаррикадированном участке. А Лейто неуютно в Городе.  
\- Давай переедем, - предлагает вдруг Дамьен. - В Марсель. Ведь твоя сестра там, да?  
Лейто больше года не видел сестру, он ужасно скучает. Лола постоянно зовет его в гости, она будет рада. Но...  
\- Но как же твоя работа?  
\- Полиция везде есть, - пожимает плечами Дамьен.  
Он готов вот так просто отказаться от престижного места в столичной префектуре. Ради него.  
Лейто всегда было легче делать, чем говорить. Он ничего и не говорит, просто обнимает лицо Дамьена ладонями и вкладывает в поцелуй всю свою благодарность, успешно прекращая разговор.  
Потом они засыпают в объятиях друг друга - чуть не в первый раз за месяцы секса.  
И только один вопрос не дает Лейто покоя.  
Где, черт его побери, Дамьен прячет оружие?


End file.
